thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Snapper
Alexander "Alex" Snapper is a District 4 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. His District partner is normally Violet Pike. "I try to be nice, but try to kill me and you'll regret it." - Alex Snapper Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Alex will be humorous, and try to win the Capitol over with his sense of humor. If asked about his training score he will say it was expected (if it was high). He will pull jokes and try to avoid talking about his past, as he doesn't want the Capitol to know so much about him. *Alliance(s): Careers, if they are extremely weak he will just go solo, knowing that it is pointless to ally with weak tributes. *Bloodbath Strategy: if Alex is a career he will run straight for the cornucopia, and grab a trident and a trench knife. First he will fling his trident at a near by trident, but he will aim to injure them, not kill. Then he will hide in the mouth and jump and unsuspecting tribute and shove his trench knife into their eyesocket. Alex doesn't want to kill though and will not kill tributes beyond self defense during the bloodbath. *Games Strategy: Alex will stick with the careers but, he will not lead them. While they're off killing and hunting, he will volunteer to stay at the cornucopia to protect the supplies. While doing that he will secretly plan how to destroy the arena or the force field so multiple tributes can escape. If another tribute comes to the cornucopia he will be forced to jump them with his trench knife. If he goes solo he will hide in the trees and jump down on unsuspecting tributes with his trench knife and stab them. He will ally with younger tributes if not with the Careers as well. Skills: Coming from District 4; Alex is talented with anything water related, swimming, fishing and using nets. Alex is very fast, which is good for sneak attacking tribute. He's good at being quiet and bidding, another advantage when jumping unsuspecting tributes. Alex has an outgoing personality, which is good for making allies. Alex is also very strong and will be able to defeat tributes in wrestling, hand-to-hand and close combat. While Alex does not like killing, he has no problem doing so. Weaknesses: Alex has a strong hatred for the Capitol, which could end up leading to his demise. Alex also has a compassionate side, and would risk his life to save a younger tribute. Fears: Ballistophobia; the fear of bullets. Ever since his siblings were gunned down by peacekeepers. Weapons: A trench knife, a brass knuckle with a blade attached to it is perfect for Alex's sneak attack strategy. He will use the weapon to end other tribute's lives painlessly by driving it into their temples and eyes. Alex is also good with a trident, but he generally chooses not to use it because it causes pain to the victim. Appearance: Alex has a light blonde color throughout the majority of his hair. His bangs, which he allows to grow very long, have been died a darker blonde. He has dark blue eyes and usually has a excited smile on his face. On his bottom right cheek he has a scar from when during training another tribute being trained accidentally cut his face with their steel claws. Alex is very muscular and physically fit, and considered attractive by many girls in his District. Personality: Alex is energetic and fun loving, and has plenty of energy. He's pretty funny and humorous, which is why so many people like him. Alex is generally nice and isn't a big fan of killing. Alex is also pretty smart and doesn't run into battles like a banshee, and prefers a logical approach. History: At first Alex grew up as your stereotypical District 4 tribute; wealthy, popular and a Capitol lap-dog. He lived in a HUGE mansion on the beachfront and attended a prestigious Career academy where he picked up his trench knife skills. He had a mom, a dad, two brothers and two sisters. One day when his parents were out of town on the other side if Diatrict 4, Alex was hanging out with one of his sisters and brothers on the roof of their mansion, which was fully equipped with a hottub and minibar. But then, a strong breeze came through, the waterfront reseeded and a low rumble shock the house. Before anyone could react, a massive tidal wave came through and smashed through the windows and walls of the house (And the rest of the town), but left the support beams intact, keeping the roof, and he and two of his siblings, above the water. One of his sister and brothers weren't so lucky. The wave washed his 7 year old sister out of the house and into a sharp tree branch, his older brother was drowned. In the aftermath he and his remaining siblings noticed the lack of Capitol relief aid and grew to hate their leaders. They formed a rebel group and blew up the justice building before coming out and gunning down peacekeepers that arrive on the scene. Backup arrived and his brother was shot in the head while the rebel group either ran or killed. He and his sister attempted to escape but a peacekeeper spotted them. His sister noticed this and jumped in front of Alex, saving him from the bullet that would have killed him. His sister slowly bled out as Alex jumped the peacekeeper and stabbed him with his trench knife. From that point on Alex decided that he would volunteer, not for the fame and glory, but to rebel against the Capitol and save some innocent teens in the process. Token: A string bracelet he always wears, each bead on it represents each of his dead siblings. Height: 5'11 Games The 87th Hunger Games (Incomplete) *Ranking: TVA *Training Score: 10 *Kills: Jacob Theradol (3) *Summary: TBA The 666th Hunger Games (Incomplete) *Ranking: TBA *Training Score: TBA *Kills: TBA *Summary: TBA PumPumPumpkin :3's Abyss of Insanity (Incomplete) *Ranking: TBA *Training Score: 10 *Kills: 2; Alyra Lyndonn and Garfield Slater. *Summary: TBA Trivia *He is the first one of HawkWD's Omega tributes to become a signature tribute. *As of May 18th, 2013, he was the only tribute to be entered into a games. Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute